


Raku-Chan's Sugoi Adventure

by shirpwhy



Category: Nyan~ Neko Sugar Girls
Genre: downright sugoi, none of my fics will be serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 06:24:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4695545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirpwhy/pseuds/shirpwhy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raku-Chan decides to go on a journey on her own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raku-Chan's Sugoi Adventure

It was a very long day of meowing for Raku-Chan Nekosugar. She had spent the day with Koneko-Chan, eating mochi ice cream and walking around. Raku-Chan plopped down onto her bed and fell right asleep. Koneko-Chan gave her a blanket and turned off the light.

"Oyasuminasai, Raku-Chan"

~uwu~

Raku-Chan woke up the next day. She didn't see Koneko-Chan in her room watching her sleep. She left her room and saw a note on the counter. It talked about how Koneko would be away for the day. Raku-Chan cried. What would she do without Koneko-Chan?! It would be no big deal. She could just stay home and watch Tokyo Mew Mew. She opened the refrigerator only to see that there was no food! Gaspu! What would she do?! Raku-Chan then realized. She had to go to the store. She had to leave the house.

~uwu~

Raku-Chan stepped outside. All was good. She could do this. She could go to the store on her own. She continued walking and saw Kawaii Squirrel Chan. But no. She couldn't go pet Kawaii Squirrel Chan. She was on a mission. A mission to get groceries. It was a short walk and eventually Raku-Chan made it inside. She bought one box of Oishii Ichigo Cereal. She then went to check out. She went to the self check out and got nervous scanning the cereal box. But she overcame her fear and did it. She did it. She went to the store and got food. She could go home now.

~uwu~

Raku-Chan walked inside and made a bowl of cereal as she watched Kawaii Daily News. She finished her cereal and cleaned up. She then thought. Going to the store on her own. That was...fun. 

"I've decided!," She shouted to no one "I'm going to go on more adventures by myself nya~!" Raku-Chan declared. She put on her kakkoii shoes and headed out.

~uwu~

Raku-Chan ran through the grass meowing and singing. She could do cool things on her own. It was time to be an independent Neko Sugar Girl!

~uwu~

After hours of running and meowing Raku-Chan got tired. She went to the path to start walking home.

Huh?

There was no path. Raku-Chan couldn't see a single path anywhere. She was lost.

"NYA!!!" She meowed in fear. 

What if she would never return home? What if Koneko-Chan came home first and saw that she wasn't home? Raku-Chan fell to the ground and cried.

~uwu~

It was now awhile later and Raku-Chan still was lost. Just then she heard the sound of a vespa scooter! Someone was here! They could help her go home!

"U-uh...Nya?..." Raku-Chan a bit nervously. "N...NYA!!!!!!" She meowed to get the driver's attention. The driver noticed and came over.

They took off their helmet and smiled. Raku-Chan blushed. The driver of the vespa scooter...was....was...

"HITOSHI-SAN!" Raku-Chan meowed in relief.

"Oh. Hey Raku-Chan. What is a kawaii neko like you doing up here?" Hitoshi-San asked.

Raku-Chan blushed.

"Well..Well...I was walking around and got lost..." She nervously said.

Hitoshi-San smiled that smile that he smiles.

"Don't worry Raku-Chan. I'll take you back your home." He said to her.

"Hontoni?" Raku-Chan said with tears of joy in her eyes. 

"Hontoni Hontoni," Hitoshi-San responded "Now get on my scooter. Hang on. I like to go fast." 

Raku-Chan blushed. She gets scared going places fast. But oh well, she was with Hitoshi-San. 

Hitoshi-San started up the engine and they went off. He drove an amazing 10 miles per hour. Woah was that fast.

~uwu~

They eventually reached Raku-Chan's house. Koneko-Chan wasn't home yet. 

"A-Arigatou...Hitoshi-San..." Raku-Chan thanked Hitoshi-San.

"Doitashimashite. Raku-Chan. Nya. Rawr~" He thanked her.

Raku-Chan's kokoro went doki doki, faster than before. She decided to ask Hitoshi-San something important.

"uh, Hi-Hitoshi-San..." She began to ask "Can we...spend more time together? Until Koneko-Chan gets home. So i'm not lonely?"

"Oh. Gomennasai Raku-Chan. But I have a date with Bokutachi-Kun.

Raku-Chan felt her kokoro break. She fell the ground and grabbed her heart.

Hitoshi-San just stood there. He didn't know what to do. Was it what he said?

"R-Raku-Chan? Daijoubudesuka?" Those were the only words that came to mind. How could he help?

He couldn't.

"Uh...I'll just ask Koneko-Chan to come home sooner...I need to get going now..see you some other time, Raku-Chan."

~uwu~

Koneko-Chan came home from her long day at work. As she walked towards the door she saw someone laying there on the ground. She immediately recognized it as Raku-Chan.

"Raku-Chan!" She shouted as she dropped her bags of groceries and ran towards Raku-Chan. She lifted her up to talk to her.

"Raku-Chan! Can you hear me!?" She shouted at her. Raku-Chan didn't respond. 

"Raku-Chan!" She shouted at her one last time. She put her head to Raku-Chan's chest. She realized. Raku-Chan wasn't responding for a reason. Raku-Chan wasn't being rude.

Raku-Chan was dead.

She picked up her cold, lifeless body and tucked her in bed.

"Oyasuminasai, Raku-Chan..."


End file.
